Naruto Inuzuka
by PreistofPosidon
Summary: One small thing changed in the Narutoverse, one line, changed the course of this story forever. (Warning-slow updates!)
1. Prologue

Baby Naruto crying and the Kyuubi roaring. These two disturbing sounds were the last things the Yondiame heard. However, the last thing he saw was far more so. As his strength fail, his legs collapsing beneath him like overcooked ramen noodles, he saw the hand holding his writing brush swipe across the seal he had just drawn on little Naruto's stomach, a neat thin line appearing right though middle of the seal. Suddenly, the shrieks of rage from the Kyuubi turned into howls that made it seem to be saying, 'Fine I'll go, but I'm not going to like it'. Before the Yondiame could worry about what that meant, the darkness that had been lurking at the corners of his vision closed in.

As the eyes of the Fourth Hokage closed forever, the eyes of his son open for the first time. The first thing he saw was the moon, or lack thereof. It was the dark of the moon that night. As Naruto closed his eyes again, fur starting to sprout on his newly-opened eyelids. The furs colour was a mix of red and brown, although it was more red that it was brown. This fur was sprouting all over his body and the rate at which it was growing was steadily increasing. Then, the growth rate exploded, and his bones started rearranging, making him seem more vulpine than human.

Then, with a roar, Naruto sprang to his feet and ran off, leaving the villagers, who had just noticed him, stunned. As stunned as the villagers were, they were able to piece together the clues. The fact that these were the front lines, combined that the Yondiame was here laying on the ground unmoving with his special sealing brush in hand and the rumor that the Yondiame had brought a child with him to battle, plus that child-turned-monster who had just ran off, they were able to piece together who Naruto was, and what was sealed in him, and ran like hell to the Sandiame, who was now in charge.

As the Third Hokage was questioning the villagers and sending out ANBU to find Naruto, said newborn was wreaking havoc among a ragtag group of tired ninja. There were crashes, and shouts of 'Stop that thing!' until he reached Tsume Inuzuka. As he scurried between Tsume's legs, she reached down and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. She then proceeded to bring him to her nose, and sniff.

"Well, well," she said, bringing him away from her face. "What do we have here?"

Naruto's only response was to hiss and spit while thrashing around.

"Well, aren't you just the cutest thing?" The whole group sweat dropped.

"I hardly think he qualifies as cute, Tsume-san." remarked one ninja in the group.

As Tsume was crooning over Naruto, an ANBU with a fox mask Sunshin'd into the middle of the group.

" Inuzuka-san!" cried the ANBU. "Do not hurt him! He is the son of the Yondiame!"

Tsume's eyes widened. "The son of the Yondiame? I could tell he was human by his scent, but I never dreamed he would be that important!"

"Hai, well if you would follow me please Inuzuka-san, and Yondiame-sama's son with you"

As he Sunshin'd away, Tsume conversed with her partner, Kuromaru.

"(Tsume, be careful with that child,)" Kuromaru said in canine speak. "(He may smell human to you but I can pick up traces of the demon we were fighting earlier.)"

"Really?" asked Tsume, "I'll keep that in mind Kuromaru. Thanks." And off she went, following the ANBU's path, all the while cooing to Naruto as he hissed, spat, tried to bite off her fingers and scratch her face. When she finally caught up with Fox, the ANBU, she had tried to converse to Naruto in canine speak, to her regret.

"(What happened to you Otou-san little one?)" she had asked at first. What she got in reply was disturbing and very gargled. Disturbing because no child should know those kind of profanities, especially a newborn, and garbled because he was speaking in the vulpine dialect of canine speak. This is what he said:

"(I don't arf a *bleep* *bleep* bark and grrr… yip *bleep* *bleep* yap bark arf arf)"

This impressive, while some what disturbing, display of language knowledge was repeated over and over until it got to the point where Tsume just ignored it. At this time, she was had made her way to fox, and his new companion, the Sandiame.

"I see you have found little Naruto here, Tsume." Said the Sandiame. "Has he said anything you could understand yet?"

Tsume sweat-dropped. "You could say that…"

"Good, good. Fox, you may leave us."

"Hai, Hokage-same." Said the ANBU, and Sunshin'd off.

"Hokage-sama, what happened to this child?" asked Tsume.

"Well," said the Sandiame. "From what I understand, Naruto here had the Kyuubi sealed in him by his father, and the seal was either broken, or his father made a mistake, which is more likely seeing as how he is not the size of the actual Kyuubi."

"The Yondiame made a mistake?!" exclaimed Tsume, "I thought he was a genius with seals?"

While they were talking, the sun had started to rise. As the darkness receded, so did the fur on Naruto's body. Tsume and the Sandiame continued talking about how he k this was Naruto, and other such matters, oblivious to Naruto's change, when Naruto started to cry.

"And Sandiame, I-" Tsume broke off, wondering whose baby was crying. Then, she looked at Naruto, and, surprised, she stared. "I may be hallucinating, but I coulda swore I was holding a furry animal instead of a naked, pink newborn." Said Tsume.

"Hmm…" said the Sandiame. "Tsume, I hate to impose, but would you be willing to take in Naruto – in case he exhibits the animalistic side, that we saw tonight, again?"

"You mean adopt him?" she asked incredulously. "You would trust me with him?"

"Of course. I not only trust you, but think you are the best choice. You and your clan have the most experience animals and/or children with animalistic traits, incase he 'Kyuubifys' again."

"I can understand your logic, but can I think about this please? I already have a pup. He might complicate things."

"I understand your hesitation, but he needs a mother, not to mention a family. Plus, I know nothing about babies, or children. He probably wouldn't even make it through a night with me." It was true. Even though he had had three children, he had always employed a nanny to take care of them, until they got older, of course. Then, he took care of them. As in, trained them.

"Well, I guess I'll take him for the time being, but if he complicates thing, well, lets just say that you should have a back up family – just in case."

_END_ PROLOUGE_

* * *

Good? Bad? Should i continue? Tell! I would like to know! This is my first fanfic, pls give me some feedback.

Comments? Questions? Suggestions? do tell! i would like to know all of you opinions!

oh, Yeah-

i do not own Naruto and am simply doing this for enjoyment.

* * *

Translations/Definitions:

Yondaime-Fourth Lord

Kyuubi-the nine-tailed fox

-san - a Japanese honorific for an aquaintance

-sama - a Japanese honorific for some one above you in social status

Sandiame - Third Lord

Otou-san - Japanese for father


	2. Naruto Inuzuka Chapter 1

So here you go! Chapter One of Naruto Inuzuka! Hope you guys like it!

Oh! plus I do not own naruto. If I did, I would not be doing this. I would be putting more NaruHina in the manga and killing off Gay Sauce (Sasuke for those who didn't know who I was talking about)

* * *

Suspended in front of the Hokage Monument by wires was a boy with whiskers on both cheeks and a fang-like mark on his right cheek, obscuring the whiskers on that cheek. His golden hair shone like a beacon for attention. Above him, standing on the top of the monument, was another boy with the same fang-like marking, except instead of only being on one cheek, they were on both. His hair was a boring brown, the color of mud. He looked very apprehensive.

"Naruto, get your ass up here before Kaa-san sees us!" hissed the brown haired one.

"Don't worry Kiba," said Naruto to Kiba. "Shes not going to be up at this hour, especially with how late she got home last night-"

"Naruto! Kiba! get your asses down here so I can kick them to Kami and back!" yelled a brown haired woman who had just appeared at the base of the monument accompanied by her lion-sized dog.

"Shit! She's going to be triple pissed 'cuz she had to get up this early with a hangover!" shouted Naruto to no one in particular.

"Now you know why I wanted to do this at lunch!" said Kiba, responding for no one in particular.

"Yeah, but she still would have been pissed 'cuz she would have to leave the Animal Hospital," retorted Naruto. "Plus we would have gotten in trouble for skipping out on school too!"

At the mention of school, Kiba glanced at his watch. "CRAP! Look at the time! We're already late!Kaa-san's beating will just add insult to injury! We're going to show up late _and_ bruised all over!" exclaimed Kiba, looking ready to tear off the hood of the jacket he wore all the time, no exceptions, just to shred his hair. Or at least shred the gray fur trimming in the hood.

"She'll do more than that to me." Naruto said dully, hoisting himself up onto the top of the Monument. "Because I can heal so much faster, she can get away with more - I'll get broken bones for sure!"

'_To top it off, it was the dark of the moon last night, so I'm dead tired and out of chakra to boot!'_ thought Naruto, feeling like an idiot._ 'I should have planned it for later!'_

Back and forth this punishment competition went during the walk down the path that would lead to the base of the Hokage Monument, Dragging it out to delay the inevitable torture, only to start running because it had felt like take a walk to Death Row.

How right they were.

* * *

Iruka was taking attendance. It was a pain and the only thing he hated about teaching, but he had to get it over with or the secretary would yell at him. But no one said he had to get it done fast so he was purposely taking a long time. That, and because he wanted to give any late students a chance to get to class on time.

"Inuzuka, Kiba?" he called out. when no response was forthcoming, he repeated himself. "Inuzuka, Kiba?"

When there was still no response, he lifted his eyes from the attendance roster to directly address his class. "Has anyone seen Kiba Inuzuka?"

From behind him there was the creak of the door, and Iruka turned around to scold the late student but stopped when he saw what had happened.

Standing in the door was Kiba, dragging Naruto along like a child would drag a teddy bear. Although, If Iruka had seen a teddy bear in a shop that looked like Naruto at this moment, he would have bought it just to keep it out of the way of children.

Naruto's legs were bent the wrong way, his arms were jutting out at awkward angles with flecks of a white material protruding from his elbows and upper arm, his chest seemed to be caved in and he had various cuts and bruises all over his body.

For a couple of moments, the whole classroom was silent. Then , all of a sudden, there was a cacophony of sounds.

Numerous people were retching and dry-heaving, although some had passed dry heaving and had filled the room with the stench of stomach acid. There was a slight crumpling sound as someone dropped his bag of chips, A very lazy voice carried out saying `what a drag...`, a grunt as some decided that thew dobe was not worth being concerned over, and a loud THUNK as someone`s head hit their desk from fainting.

"Your Kaa-san again Kiba?"Iruka asked calmly, as if this happened every day. (WRONG! It only happened once a week!) On the inside, he was fuming and going on a tirade about he was going to do to the woman Naruto called a mother the next time he saw her. Of course, he would never do any of those things, but it helped him with the stress problem his doctor told him he had that, while not uncommon for shinobi, was one of the worse cases he had seen. It might have had something to do with Naruto's 'mother'.

"Yeah, she really did a number on him this time," said Kiba, leaving Naruto in the doorway and going to his seat at the back, or top, however you wanted to think about the amphitheater-style classroom. "Oh, ah...if you want to see what he did, just go look at the monument."

Iruka was confused as to what Naruto would do to the Hokage monument, especially considering that Naruto wanted to be one. He wanted to just leave it alone and continue with his attendance, but like they say, curiosity killed the cat - in this case the dolphin - so he went to the window to see what his favorite pupil had done.

He immediately paled and the old saying almost proved itself true as Iruka fainted on the spot.

Instantaneously, a commotion started (again) as everyone raced to the windows pushing and shoving. Some had to step over Naruto and a girl with white pupil-less eyes and indigo-colored hair.

The jaws of every single student dropped and some even fainted like their teacher.

_'I wonder what he wrote?'_ thought Kiba, who hadn't gotten a good look at the mountain because of worrying about his brother.

So, Kiba went to the window to see what his brother had written on the Hokage faces.

* * *

YATTA!

Hey everyone!

Nice to see you again! Been a while! this chapter was a lot of fun to write, mostly because I was able to think about some of the things that might have happened while Naruto was living with the Inuzukas. That was the funniest bit.

So, the main pairing is already decided - NaruHina - but I would like to know what other pairing you guys want - that is, if anyone is actually reading this. give me some comments and PMs to give me your input on the pairings and any other ideas for this you might have. If I decide to use one of your ideas, I'll devote the chapter it's used in to you.

Also, would anyone be interested at trying to make a cover for this story?

Hope to get lots of PMs!

Priest out.

* * *

Translations/Definitions:

Kaa-san - Japanese for mother or mom

Kami - Japanese for god

Chakra - the energy ninjas use to cast jutsus

Iruka means dolphin -used in the story as a play on words


End file.
